


Brightness

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kuroko's POV, M/M, Retrospective, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:light and shadow"





	Brightness

**Author's Note:**

> For kazuyas on Dreamwidth
> 
> I started writing because I saw KagaKuro and ran with it only to remember the prompt later I hope it will still be good. Enjoy !

The first time Tetsuya had crossed path with Kagami, he couldn’t exactly say the dark-haired boy had stood out to him. In hindsight, it might just have been because he had gotten so used to hanging out with his teammates, the Miracles with their unusual traits, that as torn out as he had been and in pitch darkness, he hadn’t really thought much about their encounter and much less the boy himself.  
  
The second time, at the entrance ceremony, Tetsuya had finally gotten a good look at the basketball ace. He had analysed him from head to toes and admittedly, the taller boy was quite impressive, even by Tetsuya’s standards that had heightened a lot since middle school. He felt instantly relieved. Kagami was all he had left anyway. This had to work. No matter what.  
  
And thus, Tetsuya appointed himself the shadow to Kagami’s light.  
  
Getting to know each other had all been a natural part of their teaming up to defeat his former club members. And Tetsuya would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the experience. What had started as just a relationship of convenience had turned into so much more. For one, he had discovered that his Ace, despite his gruff appearance, was actually very thoughtful and kind-hearted, borderline on stupid and naive that only seemed to make him more endearing in his eyes. His honesty and straightforwardness that could be hurtful at times also came from a good place. In just a few words, Kagami radiated from the inside and Tetsuya found himself to be completely blinded by his pure soul. He spent most of his time basking in his presence even when they weren’t training and he felt unsure whether he would be well-received with his jabs and mostly expressionless face but it seemed that Kagami had endless kindness currency to spare.   
  
Tetsuya had thought that it was only a matter of time before Kagami realised he had been using him for his own devices and as time passed, he had been increasingly dreading the dark-haired boy’s reaction. He was purely relying on his simple-mindedness to still be allowed to stay around him and he wondered if that made him a bad person. He clearly did not possess Kagami’s gift to be open with others unceremoniously and give without counting. In many aspects, he really was like a shadow, and Kagami was a light. He didn’t dare call him _his_. Not yet anyway, or not ever if Kagami was not on the same page.   
  
But for now, it didn’t really matter. As long as they were the light and shadow of Seirin, Tetsuya was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
